


Look at me

by WUNDERBAD



Series: dndevochki [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUNDERBAD/pseuds/WUNDERBAD
Summary: В ходе миссии Аттара теряет контроль над собой и вынужденно подчиняется своему жестокому и кровожадному орочьему естеству. Придя в чувство, она впадает в отчаяние — она предала свою богиню и больше недостойна своей веры. Лира оказывается рядом с ней в минуту слабости и дает ей утешение.
Series: dndevochki [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951798
Kudos: 2





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Описанный здесь бэкграунд не является канонным, поскольку текст был написан еще задолго до непосредственного отыгрыша! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ЧИТАЙТЕ ТОЛЬКО РАДИ ПОРНО :D

— Посмотри на меня.

Она пытается отдернуть лицо. Руки Лиры кажутся очень маленькими, но держат крепко. От прикосновения теплых ладоней жесткая челюсть сжимается еще сильнее.

— Аттара, посмотри на меня. 

Аттара смотрит. В ее глазах слезами застыл ужас. «Это глаза монстра, — говорят они. — Теперь — беги » . 

Лира не убегает. Встает ближе, ее руки расслабляются и мягко гладят горящие от гнева и отвращения щеки. На пальцах остается чужая кровь, еще не застывшая на влажной коже. Она смотрит на подругу снизу вверх, и вид крови ее не пугает.

_ — Сделаем все очень быстро и тихо. Мы уже знаем, что они могут выкинуть, а Айна сказала, что жертвы не нужны, — Аттара кинула взгляд на гномку и как-то особенно серьезно нахмурилась. — Так что давайте обойдемся без представлений. _

_ — Да в смысле?! — своим возмущенным возгласом Ватрушка едва не насолила всему отряду — они могли появиться с минуты на минуту, но коллективный угрожающий взгляд троих соратниц тут же заставил ее сбавить тон. — Че я сразу?! _

_ — Хорош пререкаться, — Целесту одолевало нетерпение — идея перехватить для допроса группу адептов Культа дракона ни капли ее не прельщала, хотелось закончить с этим как можно скорее. — Просто зашлем к ним кого-нибудь, чтобы усыпить всех разом, да так и повяжем. _

_ Она даже не взглянула на Лиру, но та уловила эту дружественную насмешку — и хоть первые неудачные попытки колдовать до сих пор заставляют барду краснеть, ответом стала лишь понимающая ухмылка. Тем не менее, Аттара восприняла слова друидеи всерьез. _

_ — Слишком опасно. Мы должны…  _

_ Она насторожилась. Прислушавшись, ее подруги тоже уловили звук тихих шагов. Им хватило не больше полуминуты, чтобы надежнее спрятаться во тьме, и тут двери старого храма распахнулись. Обрисованные в сумерках темные фигуры выглядели пугающе, но трусить было некогда.  _

_ — Сейчас ждем, — Аттара говорила едва слышно, но, казалось, ее шепот эхом отскакивал от стен храма. — Все должно пройти как надо. _

— Они мертвы! Все!!!

Лира впервые слышит такой надрыв в голосе паладинки. Ее ласковые пальцы снова трогают горячее лицо, гладят старые шрамы. Она смотрит Аттаре в глаза, и та зажмуривается — этот взгляд, полный спокойного сострадания, режет больнее ножа.

— ...они мертвы, — ее горло сдавливают слезы, и пальцы барды обжигают горячие капли. — Я не… Я не должна была. Я не отмоюсь… От этой крови я никогда не отмоюсь.

Она вновь опускает голову. Даже сейчас, сидя на земле с согнутой спиной, она кажется огромной и непобедимой. Печальная скала над бушующим морем. 

Лира присаживается на согнутых ногах и пальцами утирает орочьи слезы. Ей кажется, в них столько скорби и отчаяния, что можно приготовить мощный яд. Она склоняется к Аттаре. Чувствует ее неровное, неспокойное дыхание.

— Отмоешься, конечно же… Тебе нужно умыться. 

Аттара не слышит. Кровь бешено стучит в ушах, слова лихорадочно сходят с губ:

— Она не простит. Она не простит. Никогда. Не простит.

— Аттара, пос… 

— НЕ ПРОСТИТ, — лицо паладинки искажает такая боль, будто эти слова разодрали ей глотку. — ОНА МЕНЯ НЕ ПРОСТИТ. Я НЕ ПРОЩУ.

Пальцы Лиры соскальзывают ей за уши. Она притягивает Аттару ближе, заставляя хоть немного распрямить спину. Ее губы накрывают клыкастый рот, паладинка вздрагивает, и через мгновение поток проклятий иссякает. 

— Я прощаю тебя.

Аттара едва приподнимает веки. В глазах туман, она не может толком различить лица перед ней. Брови напряжены, рот вопрошающе приоткрыт. Порывается сказать что-то, но слова камнем встают в охрипшем горле. 

— Ты исповедовалась. Я тебя прощаю, — Лира прислоняется лбом к лбу паладинки. Золотые глаза будто бы видят ее искалеченную душу насквозь. В них нет страха, нет отвращения. Они честны. 

Аттара вздыхает. Снова закрывает глаза.

— Уйди. Я прошу тебя, уйди, — она молит хриплым голосом и уже не плачет. — Лучше бы ты меня презирала.

— Глупости, — барда проводит ладонями по крепкой шее и поднимается. — Тебе нужно умыться. Идем.

Она протягивает руку.

Аттара поднимает голову. Отблески слабого света из окон отражаются в глазах Лиры теплом. Она терпеливо ждет рядом. Она будет ждать, сколько потребуется. Она не отнимет руки и не уйдет.

Аттара берет ее за руку и, подкошенная, встает на ноги.

Из обеденной залы доносятся разговоры, запахи еды и чего-то крепкого. Ватрушка не то спорит с другими постояльцами, не то рассказывает им что-то — иногда не разберешь. Церковницам это на руку, им ни к чему столпотворение. Лира ведет паладинку к лестнице и краем глаза замечает Целесту — она стоит в дверном проеме, усталая, с чашей в руке. Короткий кивок: «Ну, как оно?»

Лира отвечает тем же. «Посмотрим».

Целеста отпивает из чаши.

Аттара не замечает.

Когда она поднимает глаза, Лира уже усаживает ее на постель.

— Я схожу за водой. Скоро вернусь. Хорошо? 

Маленькая ладонь ласково стискивает орочью руку. Та на мгновение сжимается в ответ — едва ощутимо, но для ответа достаточно. От этого робкого жеста Лира не может сдержать улыбки. Мягко высвободив руку, она зажигает лампу над койкой и уходит. Паладинка сидит без движения, смотрит на свою руку. Чужое прикосновение еще теплится на ней.

_ На руках Аттары кровь. Горячая, живая, она ударила в ноздри — от этого запаха потемнело в глазах. Ноги подкосились, паладинка упала на колени и почти мгновенно отшатнулась в ужасе: пол резного камня оказался липким от крови. Ее лицо исказилось от отвращения, и она едва нашла в себе силы поднять голову.  _

_ Только-только взошедшая луна проливала свой свет на это святое место через витражи, и цветные отблески испещряли разбросанные кругом паладинки мертвые тела. Головы некоторых были покрыты балахонами, на иных не было капюшона — и хорошо были различимы обнаженные, чуть не светящиеся от бескровной бледности лица с навечно застывшим на них первобытным страхом. У одного мертвого тела не хватало нижней челюсти, на ее месте зияла свежая, изрыгающая багровую влагу дыра. У Аттары холодом свело живот, ее замутило. _

_ — ...ты? — голос раздался глухо, будто из-под полы, и ей пришлось с минуту осматриваться в поисках источника звука. Когда помутнение рассеялось, она увидела Ватрушку. Гномка стояла в нескольких метрах от нее с молотом наготове, однако вся ее фигура не выражала враждебности — только искренний испуг. Недалеко от нее, на таком же безопасном расстоянии, стояла Целеста, напряженная, будто собранная пружина. Лиру она нашла во тьме, под статуей местного бога — раньше широким жестом своей каменной руки он приглашал прихожан, сейчас его указующая длань была направлена прямо на Аттару. Барда полулежала, подобрав ноги и прижав к груди свою лиру — ее отбросило чьим-то мощным ударом во время схватки. В тени различить ее было почти невозможно.  _

_ Что-то подступило к горлу. Аттара чувствовала, как дрожат руки: они еще чувствовали мандраж кровавого побоища, хруст костей, треск сухожилий — все то, что забывали так долго и не должны были вспомнить уже никогда.  _

_ Она склонила голову. Нечеловеческий рев раздался в стенах старого святилища. _

— Вот, возьми, — Лира протягивает ей деревянную кружку. Аттара видит, как волнуется от малейшего движения вода. Почему-то от этого мутит. Круги на воде.

Лира бережно берет ее за подбородок, без слов просит поднять голову. Эта мягкость подчиняет. Когда паладинка поднимает глаза, подруга гладит ее руку и вкладывает в нее кружку с водой. 

— Ты очень устала. Попей.

Глоток. Прохладная вода обжигает пересушенное зверским воплем и рыданиями горло. Еще глоток — Аттара делает вдох, будто бы первый за весь вечер, и начинает жадно пить.

Пока она пьет, Лира взбивает подушку. Вряд ли ее подруга сможет сегодня спокойно поспать, но отдых в удобной постели ей точно не повредит. Когда кружка пустеет, барда забирает ее и подходит к миске с горячей водой. Смачивает полотенце, хорошо отжимает. Возвращается к Аттаре и кладет руку ей на плечо.

Мягким толчком просит ее лечь на спину. Та поддается, и Лира садится рядом.

Аттара не смотрит на нее. Не похоже, что ее вообще интересует происходящее в этой комнате. Она предпочла бы исчезнуть из нее бесследно. Вода вернула мысли ясность, но не утопила ее.

— Вы видели все… от начала и до конца. Так?

Лира проводит влажным полотенцем по ее лбу. От его тепла Аттара невольно прикрывает глаза.

— Это были очень плохие люди, — голос полуэльфийки звучит по-привычному мягко, но тем не менее очень уверенно. Она наклоняется чуть ниже, кладет руку Аттаре на плечо. Стирает кровь с ее щеки.

— Это не нам решать. Не мне, — изрезанное шрамами лицо напрягается в болезненной гримасе. — Они не… 

— Аттара, послушай.

Аттара поднимает взгляд ожесточенных глаз. Лира встречает его. Ни один мускул не вздрагивает.

Ее вторая рука ложится на жесткую скулу, и приходится склониться еще ниже. Светлые волосы щекочут шею паладинки. 

— Эти люди убивали. Пытали. Сжигали города. 

Она смывает остатки крови. На лице Аттары ни пятнышка.

— Теперь их нет. Сотни людей — хороших, мирных людей — остались в безопасности, — Лира поднимается и отходит, чтобы сполоснуть полотенце. Подостывшая вода розовеет. — Благодаря тебе. Понимаешь?

Аттара резко садится в постели. Она непримирима. Невозможно, чтобы ей простили такую жестокую резню. Этому нет оправдания.

— Нет оправдания! — от громкого вскрика Лира содрогается. Аттара замечает это и немеет — все же боится. Дрожит, хочет убежать. Мощные руки сжимаются в кулаки, и паладинка вжимает голову в плечи. Нельзя, чтобы… 

— Я еще не закончила. Куда ты собралась?

Лира перебрасывает ногу через колени Аттары и садится сверху. Она ужасно легкая, ее можно переломить пополам одним рывком. От этой мысли паладинка болезненно сводит брови к переносице. Ее должны бояться.

А Лира улыбается.

— Я не дам тебе покинуть комнату до утра, — она омывает жесткое лицо, заставляя его разгладиться. Смачивает шею. Аттара не может оторвать глаз от этой улыбки — она греет и отталкивает одновременно. Разве правильно улыбаться в такой момент?

— Почему ты со мной так? — говорит очень тихо, боясь повысить тон. — Ты видела, что произошло. Видела меня настоящую. 

Лира чуть щурится. Мягко отводит ладонью отворот нижней рубахи на груди Аттары, омывает пышущую жаром кожу.

— Я вижу тебя настоящую, — она откладывает полотенце и обнимает ладонями лицо паладинки. — Сильную воительницу с золотым сердцем. Самую храбрую и чистую из всех, кого я знаю.

Это невыносимо. Аттара перехватывает ее руки.

— Я убила этих людей! Разорвала собственными руками! — она дрожит от гнева, но Лира держит ее крепко. — Я осквернила святое место. Ты видела, что осталось от этих несчастных?! Мы могли спасти их, направить… 

— Ты спасла меня! — голос барды, прорезавшись, перекрывает орочий рык. Тонкие пальцы стискивают уши Аттары. — Меня зажали в угол. Я могла погибнуть. Но ты спасла меня ценой жизни убийц и террористов! О чем тебе жалеть?! 

И прежде чем Аттара успевает возразить, их губы снова соприкасаются. Ее будто обливает ледяной водой и тут же обдает жаром. Лира обнимает ее голову, пресекает порыв отстраниться. Руки праведницы обмякают, и ей приходится схватиться за плечо подруги. 

— Что ты… — только и может выдохнуть Аттара. Встречается взглядом с Лирой. Золото ее глаз волнующе пугает и завораживает своей глубиной.

— Ты спасла меня, — шепотом повторяет Лира. Она берет Аттару за руки. Кладет их себе на талию. — Я здесь сейчас благодаря тебе. Я буду рядом, ты помнишь?

Она двигается ближе, почти вплотную к Аттаре. Та не отстраняется. Кажется, голос барды — единственное, что она может слышать в эту минуту. И она слушает, едва веря своим ушам.

— Ты — Аттара. Моя Аттара. И я не… 

Лира невольно пропускает вздох, чувствуя, как сильные руки обвивают ее. Прижимают к груди. Обнимая Аттару за шею сгибом локтя, вторую руку она кладет ей на сердце. Смотрит в глаза, втайне жадные до ласки. Шепчет в губы:

— Я не отступлюсь от тебя. Я буду рядом.

_ Птицы взметнулись над старым храмом — напуганные воплем, они покинули насиженные под его крышей гнезда. У троих путниц кровь стыла в жилах, а стопы будто вросли в пол, не давая двинуться с места. Сердце разбивалось при взгляде на Аттару — могучую и непреклонно преданную своей вере, но уничтоженную, разорванную зловещей зверской силой, которая, казалось бы, уснула навеки.  _

_ Все стихло. Повисла оглушительная тишина. Паладинка, сокрушенная, с опущенной головой, стояла на коленях пред ликом божиим и содрогалась от немого, бесслезного плача. Хтонический гнев ее воинственных предков покидал тело, оставляя его совершенно обессиленным. Так мародеры врываются в храм и выносят награбленное, и он пустует в бесчестии и запустении. _

_ Тишина вдруг будто налилась белым шумом — это бормотала Аттара. Но ее боевые подруги не смогли уловить ни единого знакомого слова. Мученица молилась на своем орочьем языке — отчаянно, в забытьи. Белым призраком из темноты показалась Лира, только пришедшая в себя после схватки и спешащая к своей подруге-церковнице на ослабших ногах. Наклонившись, барда взяла отяжелевшие руки Аттары в свои и позвала ее едва слышно. На лице полуэльфийки было написано волнение — и ни тени страха. Сжав безвольные, залитые кровью руки, она без колебаний обтерла их широким рукавом своей робы.  _

_ — Помогите ее поднять, — Лира резко обернулась к подругам, и они окончательно отмерли. Аттара продолжала лихорадочно молиться. _

Поцелуй разрастается огнем. Робкое касание, за ним — короткий вздох. Мало. Смелее. Лира сжимает плечо паладинки, сминает грубую кожу. Хриплый выдох. Аттара скована, несмело отдаляется. Ее губы слишком долго не знали ласки. Их настигают другие — горящие, влажные. Жадные. Лира вливает в нее любовь, словно крепкое вино. И церковница медленно пьянеет. Ее заставляют раскрыть рот — подчиняется. От упоительного поцелуя закатываются глаза. 

Они не говорят ни слова, но Аттара слышит: «Помоги мне. Спаси мою душу. Будь здесь для меня». 

Может ли она отказать страждущей душе?

Нежные пальцы под ее одеждой.

— Подожди… — Аттара с жаром выдыхает, чувствуя, как Лира распахивает ее рубаху. Бережные руки музыкантки с мягким интересом ведут по ее груди.

— Ты боишься? 

Кончики пальцев нащупывают рубцы от боевых шрамов. Обрисовывают их и достигают крепкого живота. Аттару бьет крупная дрожь.

— Я с тобой.

Как она может смотреть на ее обнаженную душу без отвращения? Почему она все еще здесь после того, что видела в старом храме?

— И ты будь со мной.

Паладинка не может не ответить на мольбу.

Она подается к Лире. Пока целует ее, та выправляет безрукавку из-под рук Аттары на своих боках. Кожа чуть влажная от жара. Большим ладоням хочется еще ощутить этот жар, и они ведут выше. Лира поднимает руки, разрешает без слов. Обнаженная грудь вздымается, и барда обхватывает шею своей дорогой подруги.

— Вот — теперь мы на равных… — она шепчет Аттаре на ухо, приподнимает голову.

Ее кожа пахнет солнцем, под которым выросла эта эльфийская дочь. Пахнет храмовными благовониями. Запах умиротворения. Аттаре так не хватает умиротворения. 

Она вжимается лицом в шею Лиры и чувствует, как на ней выступают мурашки. Легкая рука плавно зарывается в ее волосы, пальцы проходят через туго скрученные пряди. Да. Правильно. Еще. Губы полуорчицы ищут нежности на бронзовой шее. В награду за любопытство она получает тонкий полустон, от которого краснеют уши. Тихо рычит, оставляет крепкий поцелуй в ямочке между ключицами.

Тонкие руки ложатся ей на плечи. Толкают мягко, но настойчиво. Лира укладывает ее на спину, и полы рубахи разлетаются, перестают прятать мускулистые груди. Аттара инстинктивно обхватывает себя за плечи, но барда перехватывает ее руки. Прижимает к своему животу. Волной подается навстречу, указывая путь. Жесткие руки прислушиваются к языку тела и ведут вверх, накрывают небольшую грудь. Лира кусает нижнюю губу и заправляет волосы за уши, чтобы не падали на лицо. 

— Видишь, твои руки способны на любовь… Что может быть священнее любви? — она улыбается, купая Аттару в огне томных глаз. Орочьи пальцы с неожиданной, казалось бы, нежностью обводят затвердевшие соски. — Мф… Продолжай. 

Она плавно качается, призывая трогать ее еще. Грудь красиво приподнимается от глубокого дыхания, и Аттара не может оторвать глаз. Неужели ей и впрямь позволено?

Идя на поводу у требовательного тела, она с трепетом оглаживает нежную грудь. Гладит шею, чувствуя, с какой силой бьется под кожей артерия. Робко касается пальцами лица Лиры — та нежно щурит взор и подается щекой, красиво склоняя голову. Одна рука возвращается и ведет вниз. Медленно. Не торопись. Приятно. Лира привстает на коленях и подставляет низ живота, скрытый под просторными штанами. Своей рукой обнимает Аттарину. Мягко касается губами ладони у своего лица. Косится, заманивает. Пальцы свободной руки пробегают по животу Аттары. Та невольно напрягает мышцы, очерчивая под кожей рельефный пресс. Не может понять, почему к лицу прилила краска.

— ...ох.

От такого замечания паладинка стыдливо отводит глаза. Лира нежно скалится в улыбке. 

Церковница… 

Барда склоняется к ней. Обращает на себя внимание поцелуем, слишком коротким, чтобы им напиться. Иди ко мне. С нескрываемым упоением ведет ладонями по испещренному шрамами торсу. Поднимает руки и тянет концы шнурка у себя на поясе.

— Покажешь мне, как это делается.

Аттара держит ладонь ребром, скользит медленно, едва разводит большие губы. Лира цепляется за ее руку, не то направляя, не то ища поддержки. Задрав голову, качает тазом — не торопится, держит темп глубокого дыхания, подается ближе на вдохе и уходит на выдохе. Аттара держит руку на ее бедре, помогая двигаться.

— Все хорошо?.. — она спрашивает с теплой хрипотцой. Эта трогательная забота заставляет Лиру издать довольный стон. 

— М-м-м, спрашиваешь… Ещ… а-АХ! 

Низ живота пробивает дрожь, колени чуть разъезжаются в стороны — умелая рука нежно надавила на клитор. Но Аттара не спешит — только проверяет. Разворачивает руку ладонью вверх. Запястье поступательно двигается. Пальцы бережно исследуют нежную плоть. Медленно. Трепетно. Еще. Барда подается настойчивее — выкрадывает момент и делает короткий рывок вниз. От этого верхняя фаланга слегка проникает внутрь. Лира крепче сдавливает руку у себя между ног, не дает чересчур осторожной Аттаре ее отнять.

— Продолжай, — она завораживает паладинку своим прямым взглядом. Мелко трется о ее пальцы, разрешая им дразнить вход. Ее рот томно приоткрыт.

Как же красиво она пела на вечерних службах. От этого воспоминания у Аттары вырывается томный вздох, она краснеет с новой силой. Кто бы мог подумать.

Лира замедляется. Наклоняется к ней, обеими руками упираясь в сильные плечи. Ее волосы падают на лицо, и Аттара отнимает левую руку с ее бедра, чтобы убрать их. Так близко. Можно? Тянется выше. Барда награждает ее коротким поцелуем и выдыхает — алчно, властно:

— Сильнее.

По горячим пальцам течет. Давят чуть сильнее и ведут вверх. Волнующе обводят головку клитора, аккуратно оттягивают капюшон и возвращаются ниже. Движутся быстрее. Прикасаются там, где нужно. Лира одобрительно стонет. Полосует Аттару взглядом сверху вниз. У нее всегда были такие глаза?

Пока Лира ездит на ней, церковницу гладит тонкая рука. Пальцы невесомо касаются ключиц. Ласкают грудь. Она вздымается от сдавленного вздоха, и Аттара стыдливо опускает подбородок. Барда не дает ей отвлечься и резво качает тазом. Не останавливайся. Прижав ладонь к торсу, ведет за пояс штанов. Могучее тело — словно магнит. Бедра приподнимаются, Аттару влечет эта жгучая сила. 

Но она перехватывает руку. Несмело, едва держа. От этих рук не ждешь такой робости.

— Не стоит… — она отворачивает лицо. Влажная ладонь ложится Лире на ногу. Удивленный, капризный вздох. — Я не… Ты не должна.

Ладонь барды лежит у нее на лобке. После короткого раздумья пальцы нежно, как по струнам, перебирают по промежности. Ткань взмокшая. Едва уловимый стон сквозь стиснутые губы.

Лира смотрит благосклонно.

Та же рука любовно обхватывает шею Аттары. Лира приподнимается и увлекает ее за собой, заставляет сесть. Их лица — на расстоянии поцелуя. Говорит тихо, ее голос — теплое вино:

— Прочитай мне молитву.

Аттара открывает рот в удивлении — разве можно сейчас..? Но щедрые, трепещущие в улыбке губы обещают ласку. Она просяще тянется к ним. Удовольствие от этой немой мольбы расходится по телу Лиры новой волной жара. Она милосердна. Ее губы угощают Аттару, досыта кормят глубоким поцелуем и вздохами любви. Вечерние песнопения снова всплывают в памяти. Воспевание любви к высшей силе. 

Высшая сила слезает с ее колен и мягко отталкивает Аттару, указывая воздать почести. Аттара послушна. Она умеет молиться.

Лира видит ее стоящей на коленях второй раз за вечер. Сейчас она выглядит совсем иначе. Она все так же подвластна мощи, от которой давно отказалась, только теперь жаждет ее. В ее глазах — не бессилие, но преданная мольба. Лира наслаждается этой переменой. Она раскрывается перед Аттарой, кладет одну ногу ей на плечо. Манит ближе.

Аттара послушна.

Она не может перебороть свою стыдливость, опускает глаза. Но сейчас ее рот, как ему и положено, скажет гораздо больше, чем взгляд.

Она подобострастно прижимается щекой к горячему бедру. Целует его, ведя ладонью по низу живота и отводя вторую ногу подальше. Лира вздрагивает и в награду гладит по волосам. Терпеливо ждет. Дразнит саму себя.

Она напрягает живот, когда кончик мощного носа окунается в нее. Делает глубокий судорожный вдох, когда ощущает жадное, голодное дыхание, разгоняющее жар из паха по всему телу. Затем поцелуй. Еще один — размашистый, долгожданный. Боже. Горячий язык распластался меж налитых от возбуждения губ и постепенно, с почтением собирает влагу.

— Боже… 

Стон Лиры тягучий, как Аттарины ласки. Она стискивает собранные в хвост пряди. Приглашает вкусить ее. Настаивает. Паладинка не может отказаться. Она лижет медленно, отпускает ласки протяжными волнами. Ее благословляют сладкими стонами. Бравой песнью в ее честь. 

— Боже, Аттара… 

Вторая нога ложится ей на плечо. Аттара вновь утопает лицом в ее вульве, заставляя содрогнуться с нежным возгласом. Поглощает ее словно бы крупными глотками, медленно водит носом и расслабленным языком. Вдруг — собирает ласку на самом кончике языка. Любовно очерчивает нежные складки половых губ. Встречает головку клитора, бережно поддевает его всем языком. Отрывается вдохнуть и обжечь его дыханием. Повторяет. И снова. И снова.

Пальцы Лиры крепко обхватывают ее голову, ноги давят на спину.

— Да… Еще. Еще!

Аттара с утробным рыком обнимает ее ноги крепче. Ее лицо мокро. Лира на вкус невероятная. Будто соленая река в залитом солнцем лесу. Живительная влага после долгих лет жажды. Хватит ли ей, чтобы напиться в этом гостеприимном храме?

Аттара лижет неумолимо. Ей мало. Мало. Мало. Яростный пульс в ушах прорезает звонкий стон. Она чувствует, как начинает отниматься язык, но знает, что тотчас умрет без этой песни. Лира только поощряет ее целеустремленность. Уверенно двигается навстречу, не отпускает ни за что, ни за что, ни за что. Ты моя. Моя. Моя.

Она сдавливает ее голову коленями и возносит лицо вверх. Судорожный взмывающий стон — за ним ниспадающий протяжный. Она в огне. Ноги безвольно лежат на вздымающихся от тяжелого дыхания плечах. Аттара поднимает глаза и видит чистое блаженство на заалевшем лице. Лира делает глубокий вдох. Откидывает волосы, опускает глаза. Нежно обхватывает лицо Аттары, большим пальцем стирая влагу с губ.

Падает на спину и тянет ее за собой.

— Иди ко мне.

Аттара возвышается над ней. Лире кажется, что она объята пламенем. К лицу, шее и груди прилила кровь. Рубаха спала с ее плеч и висит на локтях. Она нависает над Лирой, и та сразу принимает ее в свои объятия. Обхватывает под руками, хватается за спину. Не отпускает. Заставляет наклониться ниже и благодарит долгим поцелуем. Аттара влажно выдыхает ей в рот и отвечает страстной покорностью. Позволяет себе провести ладонью по обнаженной ноге и прижать ее к своему бедру. О да. Правильно. Бери еще. Руки Лиры спускаются к пояснице, забираются под взмокшую рубашку.

— Ты вся пылаешь… — она мягко хватает зубами нижнюю губу паладинки. Короткий вздох удивления. Легким толчком в плечо просит приподняться и раздевает ее. Рубаха пахнет терпко и хранит тепло. Лира не может удержаться — зарывается в нее лицом, вдыхает покрепче. Поднимает игривый взгляд прищуренных глаз. — Я смогу надеть ее утром?

— Зачем… — спрашивает с хрипотцой. Не может успокоить дыхание. Не может усмирить жгучее нутро. Вздымается всем телом.

— Хочу чувствовать, что ты рядом… — Лира складывает рубашку, чтобы отложить подальше. Пальцы находят что-то твердое. Что-то сокрытое. Находит внутренний карман.

Достает иконку. 

— Я и… — Аттара коротко вздыхает и мягко забирает гравюрку из ее рук. Бросает на нее пристыженный взгляд. Опорная рука рядом с головой музыкантки сжимается в кулак, собирая покрывало. Порочная. Как может она теперь смотреть своей богине в глаза? 

Лира нежно кладет руку поверх ее. Второй берет за подбородок.

— Она учила тебя смирению, — Лира говорит мягко, но достигает самого нутра. Будто проповедница. — И ты хорошо усвоила урок. Взгляни на себя… 

Она гладит Аттару по щеке. Проводит большим пальцем по широкой брови, прося открыть глаза. Та едва поднимает веки. Смятение в ее глазах.

— Я не знаю кого-то, кто была бы столь же праведна… — голос барды становится глубже. — И столь же несвободна. Твое сердце слишком велико для этой клетки благочестия. Ты так давно заперла себя — но заслуживаешь ли ты этого наказания?

Аттара скалится, ее взгляд мечется. Лира отлично знает ноты.

— Это не наказание, но честь для меня… — дрожь волнения. — Я… Ты видела меня. Ты знаешь, что сидит внут… 

— Ты пытаешься подавить себя, — барда прерывает ее, мягко ведет пальцем по губам. Аттара невольно подается к ласковой руке. — Но настало время себя принять. Ты живая. Огонь внутри тебя завораживает… 

Праведница закрывает глаза — не хочет слушать. Но слова Лиры эхом отдаются в ушах. Она целует теплую ладонь.

— Не отрекайся от силы, которую так тщательно прячешь. Дай ее приручить… — одного мановения пальцев достаточно, чтобы Аттара склонилась к ней. Лира шепчет в приоткрытые, надрывно просящие любви губы. — Смирись с ней.

Иконку, выуженную из рук паладинки, она кладет рядом с постелью лицом вниз. От поцелуя снова дрожат колени.

_ — Ну, и как объясним Айне, что произошло? _

_ Вопрос Ватрушки прервал гнетущее молчание, но не скрасил его. Они шли окраинами темных улиц, закутанные в дорожные плащи в надежде уберечься от зябкого ночного воздуха и лишнего внимания зевак-полуночников. Целеста, не глядя на нее, выпустила терпкий, сладковатый дым. Не торопясь с ответом, через полминуты она отозвалась: _

_ — Как есть — произошел пиздец. _

_ И затянулась еще раз. Подумав, она протянула трубку гномке, и та закурила без малейших возражений. До таверны нужно было пройти еще несколько миль, а забыться хотелось как можно скорее. _

_ Вернув друидее ее трубку, Ватрушка обернулась. Аттара отставала на несколько шагов, и Лира шла рядом, изо всех сил стараясь поддерживать ее под руку. Капюшон закрывал половину ее лица, и в свете луны было видно, как она сосредоточенно шевелит губами. Ватрушка прислушалась, но тщетно. _

_ — Лира, ты сказала что-то? _

_ Барда вдруг подняла глаза. Мгновенное смятение на ее лице сменилось тихой, какой-то отстраненной маской печали. Помолчав немного, она негромко ответила: _

_ — Молюсь. _

— Ах… Нет, погоди… 

Аттара стала покладистей, стоило снова уложить ее на лопатки. Лира лежит рядом, прижавшись к ней грудью. Обнимает под шеей, увлекая жесткий рот медленным поцелуем. Ее правая рука — под тканью штанов. Пальцы бережно перебирают густую поросль на лобке. 

— Тебе не нравится? — спрашивает, почти не прерывая поцелуй. Пальцы скользят ниже. Едва касаются.

— Нра… Нравитс… Не в этом дело… — паладинка краснеет до кончиков ушей. Отворачивает голову. Прикрывает рукой рот — ее смущает шум собственного неровного дыхания. — Ты не должна.

— Я знаю, — спокойный в своей уверенности шепот горячит ухо. Средний палец мягко погружается, разводя створки губ. Все сжимается и расслабляется вновь. — Я хочу.

Аттара сжимает челюсти. Невыпущенный стон сдавливает грудь. Держит в напряжении. Но там, где хозяйствует Лира, нет власти воздержания. Бедра просятся навстречу, медленно поднимаясь. Длинные, мощные ноги слабо вздрагивают. 

— Ты невероятно прекрасна, — барда говорит еле слышно, лаская слух нежными вибрациями голоса. Слегка ведет носом по все длине уха и целует его острый кончик. Тот вздрагивает. По телу полуорчицы проходит слабый импульс. — Я вижу твое истинное существо. Но одной крайности ты предпочла другую.

Невыносимо осторожные поцелуи в ухе. Двумя пальцами гладит между ног. Плоть слаба — она чуть заметно пульсирует, горит от ласковых касаний сладкоголосой покровительницы. Аттара пропускает судорожный вздох, разводит ноги чуть шире. Вжимается ухом, ищет меда слов и поцелуев.

— Почем тебе знать, что ты исправно служишь своей богине? — Лира уводит пальцы вверх. Бережно, но тесно зажимает меж них головку клитора и останавливается. — Не страдает ли она, как я, зная о твоих муках… 

— П **о** лно!.. 

Долгожданный стон уходит под потолок. В нем — отчаянная жажда, честная страсть. Лира прикусывает улыбку и прижимается. Сладко переминает пальцами. От этого Аттара уходит бедрами в постель, но тут же возвращается. Зажимает в зубах сладострастный всхлип. В бессилии обхватывает рукой спину барды. Несмело покачивает тазом, прося трогать еще. Но Лира и не думает останавливаться.

— Освободись. Ты не должна терзать себя.

Обводит нежную точку кончиками пальцев. Снова ведет ниже, возвращается и повторяет. Затем еще раз — слабее. Аттара отзывается отрывками густых возгласов. Сладкое покалывание в каждой клетке ниже пояса. Богиня, какая мука. Она скребет короткими ногтями ее спину — раззадоривает, сама того не зная. Еще. Умоляю. Да-да-да, вот здесь. Ох-х-х… 

Лира двигает всем запястьем, не отводя пальцев. Постепенно ускоряется. Держит церковницу на острие кинжала. Готовит к вознесению. Аттара сгибает напряженные камнем ноги в коленях, приподнимает их на носках. Подает голос хриплыми урывками. Еще немного, вот-вот, почти!..

Ладонь расслабляется и ложится пластом. В ушах звенит. От напряжения невыносимо хорошо тянет внизу. Взгляд Аттары мечется в поисках лица барды. Та смотрит с нескрываемым властным наслаждением. Взгляд богини, прекрасно знающей свое дело.

— Почему ты… М-мх… Пожалуйста… 

— Как тебе такие оковы? — Лира не спеша вытаскивает руку. Подносит ко рту, слизывает влагу с пальцев. — Я могу тебя освободить.

— П-прошу тебя… — дыхание прерывистое. Сердце долбит в ушах.

Лира поднимается. Глаз не сводит. Отсаживается дальше, заставляя Аттару развести ноги и впустить ее. Шарит рукой позади себя.

Находит свой поясной шнурок и высоко подвязывает волосы.

Лира любуется. Мягко разводит пальцами трепетные складки внутренних губ. Гладит пальцами, заставляя Аттару крупно вздрагивать. Целует самыми краешками губ. Аттара изнемогает, но как смеет она так ненасытно просить? Вдруг иссякнет запас милосердия? Лира прижимается плоским языком. Ведет выше, увлекая за собой паладинку — она тоже приподнимается. Следует неотрывно. Губы воздушно щиплют ее, оставляя тихие поцелуи, затем — снова язык. Аттара не выдерживает. Кладет ладонь на затылок. Прошу тебя. 

Теперь Лира милостива. Широко раскрывает рот и вкладывает достаточно силы. Вылизывает размашисто, набирает темп. Помогает напряженными губами, поддевает кончиком носа. Аттара возносит хвалу тонкими стонами. Лира отвечает горячим вздохом и благосклонно ублажает ее. Смелым движением языка обводит клитор, вызывая сладостное «Да...». Церковница в ее власти, и она ей наслаждается.

Проси еще. Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

«Умоляю…»

Выпусти эту мощь.

С нежной настойчивостью Лира ласкает самую нужную точку. Тонким пальцем бережно давит на вход во влагалище. Аккуратно проникает внутрь. Двигается медленно, обостряя ощущения. Ее рот неутомим.

Отрекись от своего воздержания. Дай мне вести тебя.

Пальцы Аттары — накрепко в ее волосах. Не дает отвести лица, не позволяет вдохнуть. Рычит в предвкушении. С силой подается к ее языку и руке. Заставляет довести до истомы сейчас, сейчас, сейчас.

Раз… 

Два… 

Три.

— Смотри на меня.


End file.
